What if
by hephelomp
Summary: What if in the Episode Dinner for two many“ Quinn hid under the table and not Logan? Pairings: Quogan, Joey


_**Authors Note:**_

_**First of all: I don't own Zoey 101 or Twilight.**_

_**Second: I hope the characters are not too much OOC, but if they are, don't bother to tell me, because I won't change them.**_

_**Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction for Zoey 101.**_

_**The first one is**__** a crossover with the series Twilight, please read this as well!**_

_**What if in the Episode „Dinner fort **__**two many" Quinn hid under the table and not Logan?**_

Quinn and Logan are sitting at a table. The whole atmosphere is really romantic.

_Quinn:_ I can't believe you've ordered five lobsters!

_Logan:_ Yeah, who cares?

Just then Quinn turns her head and sees Zoey and James coming their way. She quickly gets under the table.

_Logan:_ Hey, what's wrong? Have you lost something?

_Quinn:_ _(whispering)_ No, look to your left!

_Logan:_ _(shocked)_ Zoey and James are here!

_Quinn:_ Why do you think I'm under the table, because it's so funny?

_Logan:_ What do we do?

_Quinn:_ I don't know! Just pretend you're here alone!

_Logan:_ And eating five lobsters?

_Quinn:_ Yes, they won't find it too weird. You can afford five lobsters.

Zoey and James get lead to the table next to Logan and Quinn by the waiter.

_Waiter:_ Is this table ok?

_Zoey:_ Logan? What are you doing here?

_Logan:_ Well I was craving some lobsters…

_James:_ Could we have another table?

_Waiter:_ That's the only one available.

Zoey looks at James with a murderous look in her eyes.

_James:_ Hey, that's not a friendly face.

_Zoey:_ I don't believe it! This was supposed to be just you and me!

_James:_ I'm sorry! Shall we leave?

_Zoey:_ It's not your fault! I guess it is now you, me and Mr. Jerk next to you!

_Logan:_ Hey! Don't throw insults around you! I didn't want to spend this evening with you! I…

_Zoey:_ _(sweetly)_ Yes Logan? Why don't you talk a bit more and ruin my date with James further?

_Logan:_ Hey, you've ruined my date first! _(Damn, what did I just say?)_

_James:_ You're date? Where is she?

_Logan:_ sheisunderthetable

_Zoey:_ I can't hear you!

_Logan:_ SHE IS UNDER THE TABLE, OKAY?

_James:_ Why is she hiding under the table.

_Logan:_ Because we wanted to wait before we spill the beans.

He leans down and whispers to Quinn who's looking with wide eyes at him.

_Logan:_ Beautiful, could you please sit down on your chair again?

_Quinn:_ But you've told…

_Logan:_ Yes I know. I'm sick of hiding our relationship. I love you Quinn and I don't care what anybody else will say.

_Quinn_: _(Jumps up and embraces Logan)_ I love you too! _(Sits down again and looks at the other two)_ Hey, Zoey, James.

Both look really shocked at them.

_Zoey:_ No way are you dating Logan!

_Quinn:_ Yes I am.

_James:_ How did that happen?

_Logan:_ I don't want to talk about that now. What are we doing about our ruined date now? I'm so sorry Quinn, it was supposed to be just the two of us!

_Quinn:_ _(stroking his hand)_ it's not your fault.

_Zoey:_ Right, this is so weird. James, since we haven't anything ordered yet I would say we leave and leave the two lovebirds alone.

_Quinn:_ You would do that for us?

_Zoey:_ Sure, Logan's right. We did ruin your date first. But, I want some answers tomorrow morning missy!

_Logan:_ Don't talk to her like that!

_James:_ Logan, you'll be answering questions too tomorrow.

_Logan:_ _(huffing)_ Fine! Can you just leave now!

_James and_ _Zoey:_ Bye! See you tomorrow.

Quinn smiles at him.

_Quinn:_ I can't believe you said that you love me.

_Logan:_ well, it's the truth! Come on, you wanna some dessert?

_Quinn:_ Yes, let us enjoy the last few hours in peace!

_Logan:_ _(confused)_ why do you say that?

_Quinn:_ Do you know what's going to happen tomorrow? A questioning wit Zoey AND Lola!

_Logan:_ Oh no! I can't believe that.

_Quinn:_ You have to be there as well!

_Logan:_ No way! I will not be roasted by the two of them!

_Quinn:_ Then no kissing!

_Logan:_ aw Quinn!

Quinn just shakes her head.

_Logan:_ _(grumbling)_ Oh well, you're lucky that I love you.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, ****that's it!**

**I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. But I don't have a beta at the moment, so if anybody's interested, I'll be grateful.**

**Please review ******

**I might write a sequel. It depends on the reviews!**


End file.
